Andy Bailey
Andy Bailey is Joe Pritchett's former manny (male nanny), Phil Dunphy's former real estate assistant, Haley Dunphy's ex-boyfriend and a supporting character from Modern Family. He grew up in Utah and before Gloria offered him a job, he worked for another family as their nanny. Andy becomes a quick friend to the whole Pritchett-Dunphy family, except Jay who considered Andy to be a weird man like Phil, ("The Help"); however, in "Connection Lost," Jay tells Claire that Andy is a good guy, just like Phil. Andy and Haley first meet in "A Fair to Remember" and quickly start a hate-then-love relationship which unwinds in "The Wedding." It is later revealed that he has feelings for Haley, after asking if Haley meant anyone in particular when she told him that he deserved better. In "The Cold," Haley and Andy share their first kiss. Andy and Haley become close friends who spend a lot of time together. They attend a carnival ("Closet? You'll Love It!") and a Radiohead concert ("American Skyper"), get cronuts together ("Connection Lost"), and even help each other prepare for job interviews that help them to secure job positions ("Queer Eyes, Full Hearts"); however, both secretly have stronger feelings than just friends for one another. When Haley visits Andy in the hospital before his appendectomy surgery, and believing Andy is unconscious, Haley confesses he has a shot with her ("Closet? You'll Love It!"). A couple weeks later, after Andy couldn't stop thinking about Haley, he decides to have the big talk with her about what she had told him in the hospital, but, unfortunately, she's now dating a doctor she met on that same day ("Grill, Interrupted"). Later, she tells Andy that she isn't looking for anything serious so Andy decides against telling her how he really feels. Without knowing how Haley really feels about him and due to Phil's encouragement, Andy decides to propose to his girlfriend, Beth, in "American Skyper." After Phil realizes that Haley and Andy have feelings for each other, he calls Haley so she can stop Andy's proposal ("Summer Lovin"). By the time she gets to the beach Andy likes, it's too late. She has to watch heartbroken as Andy proposes to Beth. A couple months later, Andy is accidentally told that Haley tried to stop his proposal when he overhears Phil and Claire talking. He becomes so distressed at hearing this news that he ends up eating his emotions and gains a lot of weight. A few months later and after Andy has already lost the extra pounds, he runs into Haley at Phil's Sexy, Sexy House. They almost kiss on the couch before they hear other intruders and hide. When everyone leaves and it's safe for them to come back out, they blame their almost kiss on the sexiness of the house. Once Haley exits the house, she immediately runs back in to give Andy a passionate kiss, which he willingly reciprocates. In "Clean Out Your Junk Drawer," it's revealed that they had sex, which leads to them having an affair since Andy is still engaged to Beth. In "White Christmas," Andy and Haley can't keep their hands off each other and they end up getting caught "putting their pants back on" in a locked closet. Phil tells Andy that if this is something real, it's time for him to step up and be a man and tell Beth the truth. When Andy goes to break things off with Beth, she tells him that she has been cheating on him with two other guys for the past few months. Andy and Beth break up, leaving Andy free to officially start dating Haley. Also, it was revealed in this episode that Andy passed his real estate license test after Haley helped him cram. In "The Storm," Andy tells Haley he wants to slow things down a bit between them in order for them to catch up emotionally to where they are physically so they don't burn out. He says he wants to wait for the perfect moment so they can start their relationship right. Haley points out that the perfect moment is the one they are currently experiencing outside in the rain. They then share a romantic kiss out in the storm. In "Express Yourself," Haley tells Andy, "I love normal Andy. Tomato-soup-and-grilled-cheese Andy. Still-in-bed-by-11:00 Andy. Uses-the-word-tummy Andy." She goes on to say, "I like the me I am when I'm with you." In "Double Click," Andy's cousin Evan offers him his dream career as a real estate agent, but he'd have to relocate back to Utah. Phil and Haley tell Andy to take the job so he does. Haley and Andy decide to do a long-distance relationship. As they say goodbye to each other at the airport, Andy tells Haley he doesn't regret a single minute he spent with her and Haley tells Andy he is the first man she ever loved. Biography Before The Show Before dating Haley, Andy was engaged to his long-distance, U.S. Coast Guard girlfriend, Beth, who he had dated for 10 years. When Andy was 14 years old, his father died of cancer, leaving Andy the man of the house ("The Help"); sadly, it was Andy who had to pull the plug on his father in the hospital ("American Skyper"). In "Rash Decisions," Andy tells Phil that he was born two months premature and weighed only three-and-a-half pounds. Personality Andy is described as a gentleman, with similar interests to Phil Dunphy. In "Other People's Children," it is shown that Andy has a lot of the same traits and shares a similar sense of humor as Phil. Andy and Phil share a fondness for doing British accents. Andy also has excellent comedic timing. Category:Modern Family Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Male